Vehicle headlamp assemblies emit light at the front of a vehicle and may illuminate an area in front of the vehicle to help the driver see the road, road signs, obstacles, or other objects along a path of travel, especially in low ambient light conditions. Light emitted by vehicle headlamps may also alert other drivers or pedestrians to the presence of an oncoming vehicle. Some headlamp assemblies are capable of switching between low-beam and high-beam settings with the driver typically in control of which setting is appropriate. Each of the high and low beam settings may have an associated beam shape, intensity, and/or direction built into the headlamp assembly by the vehicle or headlamp manufacturer.